1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method, recording medium and apparatus for parallel data interface, and more particularly, to a parallel interface method for reducing noise in a parallel data interface system, a recording medium for recording the method, and a semiconductor device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parallel input/output circuit of a semiconductor device (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a controller) using a single-ended parallel transmission for parallel data interface has noise (e.g., jitter, voltage noise, or reference fluctuation) caused by parasitic inductance. Noise can reduce a voltage margin and a time margin, and can limit a transmission rate or a transmission frequency thereof.